tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman
:This article is about the character. For the television series, see Ultraman (1966 Series). For other uses of the word, see Ultraman (Disambiguation) Ultraman is an Ultra that first appeared in the 1966 television series Ultraman. Appearance Personality To be added Origins To be added History ''Ultraman in ''Ultra Operation No. 1]] In his debut series, Ultraman, a warrior from the Land of Light, was in pursuit of Bemular, a kaiju who had escaped from the Monster Graveyard. While Ultraman's travel sphere pursued the kaiju, who was in its own travel sphere, the Ultra's collided with an aircraft, killing the pilot, Shin Hayata, who was a member of the SSSP. Feeling remorse for killing the human, Ultraman merged his life force with Hayata to revive him. Deciding to defend the Earth, Ultraman gave Hayata the Beta Capsule, a device that allowed Hayata to summon Ultraman to help the SSSP defend Earth from monster attacks and alien invasions. After Bemular's defeat, the SSSP and Ultraman would battle against many more foes, including Alien Baltan, Neronga, Red King, Jirass, Alien Zarab, Gomora, and Alien Mefilas. At the series' finale, the SSSP's base was attacked by the Alien Zetton, who intended to use their monster, Zetton to destroy the SSSP and Ultraman in order to take over Earth. in Farewell, Ultraman]]Once the aliens summoned Zetton, Hayata used the Beta Capsule to transform into Ultraman to fight the invaders. Ultraman tried to fight Zetton but was severely outmatched and was defeated by the monster. With Ultraman unconscious, Dr. Iwamoto then gave the SSSP a weapon powerful enough to destroy Zetton in one shot. After Zetton was killed, Zoffy, Ultraman's superior, arrived on Earth to rescue the defeated Ultra. Bringing Ultraman into Zoffy's Travel Sphere, Zoffy stated that he and Ultraman had to leave Earth in order for him to fully recover. Ultraman asked for Shin Hayata to be spared, as the two were sharing their life forces and leaving would result in killing the human. Zoffy agreed and separated Ultraman from Hayata, restoring his life and leaving him on Earth with the SSSP, but doing so removed Hayata's memory of Ultraman, which would be retconned in later series. Zoffy and Ultraman then left the Land of Light so the heroic Ultra could be treated properly and recover. ''Return of Ultraman To be added Ultraman Ace To be added Ultraman Taro To be added Ultraman Leo To be added Ultraman Story To be added Ultraman Tiga To be added Ultraman Mebius To be added Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie To be added Ultraman Zero the Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire To be added Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar To be added Ultraman Saga To be added Ultraman Ginga To be added Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal To be added Ultraman X the Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman To be added Ultraman Orb left) alongside other Ultra Fusion Cards assisting Orb in the final episode of ''Ultraman Orb]] To be added ''Ultraman Geed Welcome to the Secret Base To be added The Symbol of Geed '']] To be added Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connect the Wishes! To be added Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes in ''Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes]] To be added Abilities 'Transformation' ]] To be added Techniques 'Specium Ray' The '''Specium Ray' is Ultraman's signature finishing move. By crossing his arms in the shape of a crucifix, Ultraman can fire a Ray of Pure Specium Energy, which is fired from the outward-faced side of his right hand. The ray is colored blue, white, or in some cases yellow. This ray usually kills opponents in one strike. 'Marine Specium Ray' To be added 'Powered Up Specium Ray' To be added 'Colorium Ray' To be added 'Ultra-Slash' To be added 'Ultra-Attack Ray' To be added 'Slash Ray' To be added 'X-Ray Vision' To be added 'Ultra Eye Spot' To be added 'Catch Rings' To be added 'Rebound Ray' To be added 'Ultra Psychokinesis' To be added 'Teleportation' To be added 'Size Change' To be added 'Ultra Sign' To be added 'Flash Travel' To be added 'Jumping' To be added 'Flight' To be added Physical Abilities 'Defense Capability' To be added 'Air Body' To be added 'Ultra Chop' To be added 'Ultra Haze Slash' To be added 'Ultra Punch' To be added 'Ultra Kick' To be added 'Swoop Kick' To be added 'Rotation Choking Kick' To be added 'Ultra Swing' To be added 'Dropped Rock' To be added 'Monkey Flip' To be added 'Neck Hanging' To be added 'Headlock' To be added Other Abilities 'Ultra Barrier' To be added 'Ultra V Barrier' To be added 'Ultra Air Catch' To be added 'Ultra Air Catch (V2)' To be added 'Fluoroscope Ray' To be added 'Ultra Discernment' To be added 'Catch-Rings' To be added 'Ultra Water Current' To be added 'High Spin' To be added 'Ultra-Separation' To be added 'Ultra Charge' To be added 'Enlargement Ray' To be added Combined Abilities 'W Beam' To be added 'Triple Ray' To be added 'Grand Spark' To be added 'Final Cross Shield' To be added 'Energy Exposure' To be added 'Energy Charge' To be added 'Red Light' To be added 'Double Specium Ray' To be added 'Cosmo Miracle Slash' To be added 'Ultra Specium Shushu Final' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Gallery Trivia *To be added References Category:Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultraman Ace Ultras Category:Ultraman Taro Ultras Category:Ultraman Leo Ultras Category:Ultraman Mebius Ultras Category:Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Ultras Category:Ultraman X the Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed the Movie Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ultras